I Love You, Chef
by HunKaiHanonymous
Summary: [HunHan Oneshoot] Luhan seorang gadis cantik yang terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah, kini harus bersusah payah hanya demi menaklukan hati seorang Chef muda, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**I Love You, Chef**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan (GS)**

 **Other Cast: Kyungsoo (GS), Baekhyun (GS), Jimin, Taehyung**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Type of FanFiction: Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai! Anonymous ini author baru disini.

Setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi seorang readers, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk go public/? aja.

Nah, sebelum membaca epep buatanku, aku saranin kalian siapin kantong muntah sekaligus minyak kayu putih terlebih dahulu. Ini epep GS, so bagi yang gasuka GS silahkan close ya. Dan untuk yang bercetak miring itu adalah flashback.

.

 **Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, NO BASH and NO PLAGIARISM.

.

 **This Story is mine.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **Sorry for typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

 **.**

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi, Lu?"

Setahu Kyungsoo sebelum weekend kemarin, rambut Luhan masih berwarna _pirang_ namun sekarang rambut gadis berdarah China-Korea itu sudah berganti warna _dark pink_.

"Bagaimana? Apa cocok untukku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan malah balik bertanya pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo akui, Luhan tampak lebih imut dengan warna rambutnya yang sekarang.

"Ya. Kau terlihat lebih imut dengan rambut seperti itu", jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Mereka adalah mahasiswi semester 5 Universitas yang sangat terkenal di _Korea Selatan_ , _Universitas Seoul_.

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia sempat melirik apa yang sedang dibaca sahabatnya itu.

"Apa itu komik yang baru kau beli kemarin dengan Jongin?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ck... Kau penggemar berat komik, ya?"

"Hmmm..."

"Sekali-kali bacalah majalah dewasa, Kyung"

Kyungsoo menutup komiknya dan beralih menatap tajam Luhan.

"Aku tak semesum kau dan Baekhyun!"

.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke asal suara.

"BAEKKIE!"

Jangan tanyakan itu teriakan siapa, tentu saja itu teriakan Luhan. Kyungsoo tak segila itu untuk berteriak di dalam kelas.

"LUULUUU!", Baekhyun balas berteriak.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah acara berpelukan mirip kartun yang sering ditonton Kyungsoo bersama adiknya sewaktu kecil dulu, _Teletubbies_. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah absurd kedua sahabatnya itu.

" _Long time no see, Mrs. Byun_ ", ucap Luhan dengan logat Inggrisnya yang fasih.

"Apanya yang lama? Baru kemarin siang kita keluar bersama, Lu", cibir Baekhyun.

"Kalian keluar tak mengajakku?", kini Kyungsoo mau tak mau masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalaupun diajak kau pasti akan menolak. Aku dan Lulu kemarin pergi _shopping_. Ada tas keluaran _Gucci_ terbaru di daerah _Myeongdeong_. Lihat, cantik bukan?", jawab Baekhyun sambil memamerkan tas barunya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Mana mungkin Kyungie mau kita ajak _shopping_. Dia 'kan anak rumahan yang rajin menabung", sindir Luhan.

Memang benar, Kyungsoo berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Keduanya itu _shopaholic_ , apalagi Luhan. Baekhyun hanya akan berbelanja jika ada diskon. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia akan berbelanja jika ada barang yang benar-benar di inginkannya. Tapi jangan salah, Kyungsoo tak kalah modis dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja, penampilan Kyungsoo lebih sederhana dari keduanya. Dan jika diukur dari kekayaan keluarga, memang keluarga Luhan lah yang paling kaya di antara mereka. Bahkan ayahnya termasuk pengusaha terkaya kesatu di _Korea Selatan_ dan ketiga di _Asia_. Luhan sendiri adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Yifan yang sekarang sedang mengurusi salah satu perusahaan ayahnya di _Beijing, China_.

Sedangkan ayah Baekhyun adalah pengusaha terkaya kelima di _Korea Selatan_. Baekhyun anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Adiknya masih menduduki bangku _S_ _HS_ , Byun Taehyung.

Dan yang terakhir Kyungsoo, ayahnya seorang Dokter sekaligus pemilik sebuah Rumah Sakit swasta ternama di _Seoul_ dan seorang ibu pemilik 3 Restoran yang berada di _Seoul, Jeju_ dan _Busan_. Kyungsoo sendiri adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Adiknya bernama Oh Jimin dan berteman dekat dengan Taehyung, adik Baekhyun. Sedangkan kakaknya...

.

"Kudengar Sehunie _Oppa_ akan kembali besok"

"Iya. Kau tahu darimana?"

Kyungsoo menatap curiga Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Yeolie _Oppa_ yang memberitahu"

"Hmmm... Syukurlah. Kukira kau masih menjadi penguntit _Oppa_ ku", Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

" _Yak!_ Aku sudah punya Chanyeol. Mana mungkin aku masih tertarik pada _Oppa_ mu itu"

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menatap ragu Kyungsoo.

"Yahh.. Mungkin sedikit"

Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Memangnya setampan apa _Oppa_ mu itu, Kyung?"

Ini Luhan yang bertanya. Memang diantara keduanya, hanya dia yang belum pernah bertemu dengan kakak Kyungsoo yang katanya sudah 4 tahun bekerja di _Jerman_. Ia sendiri baru kenal dan akrab dengan kedua sahabatnya ini saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Dia sangat tampaaaannn, Lu. Bahkan _Gege_ mu saja kalah", jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Tampan mana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja Sehun Oppa! Ahh, tidak! Lebih tampan Chanyeol!"

"Ckk... Dasar"

.

.

Dan Kakak sulung Kyungsoo adalah Oh Sehun. Pria berumur 26 tahun itu adalah seorang _Chef_ di salah satu Restoran yang sangat terkenal di _Jerman_. Setelah menyelesaikan _study_ nya di _Prancis_ , ia langsung direkrut Restoran khas Prancis yang berpusat di Jerman. Semua jenis masakan yang diciptakannya tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Bahkan tumis kangkung yang sederhana 'pun akan menjadi sangat lezat jika diciptakan dari tangan ajaib seorang Sehun.

4 tahun ia meninggalkan negara asalnya dan menetap di _Jerman_. Biasanya ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang 3 bulan sekali, namun sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini ia tidak pulang karena kesibukannya itu. Dan kini kontrak kerjanya di _Jerman_ sudah berakhir. Sebenarnya pemilik Restoran tempatnya bekerja menginginkan Sehun untuk memperpanjang kontraknya, namun Sehun menolak. Ia tak mau lagi berpisah dengan keluarganya. Lagipula sang Ibu memiliki 3 Restoran yang akan ia urus nantinya, lalu untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan karirnya di _Jerman_?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon** **International** **Airport, South Korea.**

.

"Ugghhh, kenapa _Hyung_ lama sekali?"

Seorang remaja berambut coklat itu menggerutu tak sabaran.

" _Noona_ , pesawat yang ditumpangi Sehun _Hyung_ belum _take off_ juga,ya? Kenapa lama sekali? Perutku sudah minta diisi", sambungnya sambil mencolek lengan gadis disampingnya.

"Berhenti merajuk atau kau mau ku tendang ke tempat sampah, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Aiisshh... Kau kejam sekali, Kyungie _Noona_. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya"

"Itu sudah pertanyaanmu yang kesebelas kalinya, Oh Jimin!"

Jimin hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Jimin benar, ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit kita menunggu _Oppa_ mu, Kyung. Rasanya membosankan", ujar seorang gadis di sebelah Kyungsoo, Luhan.

"Jimin juga benar, sekarang aku lapar sekali", tambah gadis lainnya, Baekhyun.

Jimin bersorak senang dalam hati, ternyata ada yang sependapat dengannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tak ada yang mengajak kalian untuk ikut denganku menjemput Sehun _Oppa_. Jadi, diamlah atau silahkan pulang sekarang juga!"

Sontak ketiganya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya masing-masing. Kalau seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa ia sedang menjaga tiga bayi besar yang suka merengek seperti kambing.

Lagipula ia memang tak merasa mengajak tiga orang itu. Hanya saja tiba-tiba sejam yang lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun datang kerumahnya untuk menawarkan diri menemaninya menjemput Sehun. Dan Jimin yang mengetahui hal itu langsung merengek untuk ikut serta.

 **"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa** _ **Hyung**_ **ku akan selamat dari dua sahabat centilmu ini,** _ **Noon**_ _ **a**_ **"**

Itu yang dikatakan Jimin saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di rumah. Dan dari perkataannya itulah Jimin mendapatkan jitakan sayang di keningnya dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

.

"Itu dia Sehun _Hyung_!", tunjuk Jimin mengarah kepada seorang pria berparas tampan dan bertubuh tegap yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" _Oppaa/Hyungg_!", teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam mengamati pria yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Ya, Luhan akui pria ini sangaaaattt tampan. Kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, rahang yang tegas, tubuh yang tinggi dan _atletis_ , rambut hitam yang acak-acakan namun terlihat sangat _sexy_ , ohhh dan jangan lupakan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang sengaja dibuka dan menambah kesan _hot_ dimata Luhan.

Luhan tak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jimin kepada pria di hadapannya ini sampai Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Luhan.

" _Oppa_ , kenalkan dia Luhan"

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Ia akui bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sangat cantik. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak suka pada apa yang di kenakan oleh Luhan. Pakaian berupa _tshirt_ tanpa lengan yang hanya sebatas pusar dan rok mini yang sangat ketat sehingga menampilkan bentuk tubuh gadis itu. Dan jangan lupakan dandanan gadis itu yang... Eemm sedikit menor mungkin. Sehun jelas tahu kalau Luhan bukanlah gadis dari kalangan biasa, tapi apa yang melekat pada Luhan tidak begitu disukai Sehun. Ia lebih menyukai gadis yang terlihat anggun dan natural. Maka dari itu ia selalu mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk berdandan seadanya saja. Jangan kira, walaupun 3,5 tahun di _Prancis_ dan 4 tahun di _Jerman_ membuat Sehun menjadi sosok pria seperti zaman sekarang. Ia masih menjunjung tinggi norma dan adat. Ia memang telah mengencani beberapa gadis, namun hubungannya hanya sekedar _bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman_ , dan tidak lebih. _Seks_ diluar nikah? Maaf, itu bukan tipe Sehun sekali.

.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Luhan. Walaupun ia tak suka penampilan Luhan, tapi ia masih memiliki nilai kesopanan.

Dan Luhan 'pun menerima sambutan tangan Sehun dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Oh Sehun"

"Lu... Luhan"

Jabat tangan itu terlepas karena Sehun yang melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan- _ssi"_

"Sa.. Saya juga"

.

" _Hyung_ hati-hati! Luhan _Noona_ lebih _berbahaya_ dari Baekhyun _Noon_ _a!_ "

Ucapan Jimin barusan pun sukses mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi Luhan yang kini sedang mengapit kepala Jimin di antara lengan dan ketiaknya.

 **'Ck... Gadis zaman sekarang'** , batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam sepuluh hari Luhan mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Luhan kesini hanya ingin bertemu Sehun, namun sial sekali sampai saat ini ia belum bertemu Sehun setelah kejadian di _bandara_ kemarin.

"Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini _Noona_ sering kemari. Alasan apa lagi yang akan _Noona_ gunakan? Pertama kalinya beralasan bahwa kau merindukan Kyungsoo _Noona_ , kemudian ingin meminjam komik Kyungsoo _Noona_ , dan dua hari yang lalu mengatakan merindukanku, sekarang apa lagi?", sindir Jimin.

Luhan yang merasa tersindir 'pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tak tahu alasan apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan pada _bocah setan_ dihadapannya ini.

"Jika kau rindu pada Kyungsoo _Noona_ , sayang sekali dia sedang pergi berkencan dengan Jongin _Hyung_. Dan jika kau merindukanku, sekarang aku sudah di hadapan _Noona_ , jadi _Noona_ boleh pulang sekarang"

" _Yak!_ Kau tega sekali padaku, Jimin- _ah!"_

"Lalu mau apa _Noona_ kemari?"

"Mmm... I... Itu..."

Luhan mencoba mencari alasan lain. Kemana otak pintarnya selama ini? Kenapa ia tak kunjung menemukan alasan yang tepat?

Tiba-tiba manik rusanya menatap anjing jenis _Bichon_ berbulu putih sedang bersantai-santai ria di karpet ruang keluarga di rumah itu.

"I.. Itu! Aku merindukan Vivi! Ya.. Aku merindukan Vivi! Aku ingin mengajaknya bermain"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, anjing berbulu lebat itu 'pun mengonggong ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan segera menghampiri Vivi. Ia mulai mengelus kepala anjing jantan tersebut.

"Apa _Noona_ sudah bosan dengan Laxy, kucing gembul peliharaan _Noona_ itu? Kenapa harus mengajak bermain peliharaan orang lain?"

"Sekali-kali bermain dengan anjing 'kan tak apa. Lagi pula, aku sudah bosan dengan Laxy", ucap Luhan yang kini mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Jimin dengan Vivi yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa membeli anjing baru kalau begitu"

"Kau tahu 'kan, kucing dan anjing tak akan pernah akur"

"Itu hanya ada di kartun, _Noona"_

"Tapi kartun itu terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata, Jimin- _ah"_

"Terserah"

Jimin memilih mengalah dari Luhan. Tak akan pernah habisnya jika ia terus meladeni gadis itu. Ia pun mulai memainkan game yang ada di Psp nya.

"Mm... Jimin- _ah"_

"..."

"Jimin- _aahhhh"_

"..."

"Jimiiiinnnn..."

"..."

"Oh Jimiiinnnn"

"Bisakah _Noona_ diam?"

"Isshhh kau ini"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan.

"Kau sendirian disini, Jimin- _ah_ _"_

"Tidak"

"Benarkah? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pergi kencan dengan Jongin? Lalu kedua orang tuamu pasti pergi bekerja", Luhan diam sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya bebinar cerah. "Apa Sehun _Oppa_ ada dis..."

"Tentu saja Sehun _Hyung_ berada di Restoran. Aku tidak sendirian di rumah. Disini ada _Noona_ dan Vivi. _Noona_ ini bodoh atau apa, _sih_ _?"_

Luhan yang dikatakan bodoh 'pun membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

" _Yak!_ Aku tidak bodoh bocah! Bahkan aku mendapatkan _IP_ paling tinggi di jurusanku"

Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar adanya. Mungkin kebanyakan anak orang kaya memiliki otak macam tong kosong, tapi berbeda dengan Luhan. Di jurusan angkatannya dia yang memiliki _IP_ tertinggi. Nilai-nilainya rata-rata mendapatkan _'A'_ atau _'B+'_. Bahkan saat _JHS_ dan _SHS_ 'pun dia sering menjuarai lomba cerdas cermat. Dan sekarang dia dikatakan bodoh oleh bocah _SHS_ tingkat awal? Oh rasanya dia hampir meledak kalau tak ingat bahwa Jimin adalah adik dari sahabatnya dan calon adik iparnya. Uhuukkk...

" _Noona_ marah?", Jimin memperhatikan Luhan yang terdiam dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti itu. Benarkah Luhan ini berumur 20 tahun? Kenapa kekanakan sekali? Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Yasudah kalu _Noona_ marah. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak _Noona_ bertemu Sehun _Hyung_ di Restoran"

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Benarkah?"

" _Noona_ meragukanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

Luhan segera menarik paksa tangan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya pasrah tangannya yang di tarik oleh sahabat kakaknya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang kagum pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Sehun yang masih menggunakan pakaian _Chef_ nya terkesan _sexy_ dimata Luhan. Apalagi dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku memamerkan lengan kokoh pria itu.

"Apakah enak?", tanya Sehun sambil memandang Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan buatannya.

"Hmmmm... Ini sempurna, _Hyung_ _"_ , jawab Jimin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya itu. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan yang sedang melamun. Aahhh bukan melamun, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang sedang memandangi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba masakanku, Luhan- _ssi?_ Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Dimana kau meletakkan sayapmu itu malaikat tampan?", ucap Luhan tanppa sadar yang membuat Jimin tersedak makanannya dan Sehun yang memandang Luhan horror. Ya Tuhan, Sehun digoda gadis yang baru menginjak umur 20 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Tok Tok Tok'**

Pintu kamar berwarna putih itu diketuk pelan oleh seseorang diluar sana.

"Masuk!"

Sehun mematikan ponselnya setelah mempersilahkan pelaku yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jimin menghampiri Kakak sulung mereka itu. Sehun tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalian belum tidur?"

Keduanya menggeleng kompak. Saking gemasnya, Sehun mengusak rambut kedua adiknya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Lagi, mereka mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, hmmm...?"

"Apa benar tadi Luhan menggodamu, _Oppa_ _?"_ Kyungsoo mulai bertanya.

Sehun jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun ia berhasil mengontrol keterkejutannya itu.

"Aku tak menganggap itu sebuah godaan, Kyungie"

"Apanya yang bukan godaan? Jelas-jelas ia mengatakan **'Dimana kau meletakkan sayapmu itu malaikat tampan?'** ", ujar Jimin sambil menirukan suara Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Diamlah bocah", desis Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Terserah kalian mendeskripsikan hal itu bagaimana, tapi menurut _Oppa_ itu bukanlah godaan"

"Lalu apa, _Oppa_ _?"_

"Hhmmm... _Oppa_ juga tak tahu"

Kyungsoo dan Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa _Oppa_ tak tertarik pada Luhan?", tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Ia takut Sehun akan marah padanya, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah Sehun yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang tak akan tertarik pada gadis secantik Luhan? Tentu saja _Oppa_ tertarik pada Luhan. Tapi..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia manatap geli pada ekspresi adik-adiknya yang menatap penasaran padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi, Sehun _Hyung_ tak suka pada sikap _Noona_! Dia lebih suka pada gadis yang pandai memasak di dapur daripada yang hanya merusak di dapur. _Hyung_ ku juga lebih suka pada gadis yang pandai merajut bukan merajuk"

" _Yak!_ Oh Jimin! Mau apa kau kesini!", teriak Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang dan siap melemparinya dengan remote tv. Namun sial, bocah itu sudah berlari memasuki kamar Taehyung.

Ia, Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun sambil menceritakan kembali kejadian semalam. Saat sedang asyiknya Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Sehun semalam, dengan tidak sopannya Jimin yang baru datang bersama Taehyung langsung menyela dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat mencari kata-kata yang pas agar Luhan tidak kecewa. Tapi, Jimin merusak segalanya.

"Benarkah itu, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Luhan yang kini menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Euummm... Ituu... Bukan begitu maksudku, Lu. Aduh bagai..."

"TENTU SAJA ITU BENAR _NOONA!_ ", sela Jimin lagi. Setelah itu, Jimin langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil menyeret Taehyung keluar rumah.

"OH JIMIN SIALAAAANNNN!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa ia mempunyai _adik setan_ seperti Jimin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Dia benar tak menyukai ku, _ya?"_ , lirih Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar Luhan.

"Jadi itu alasannya ia menolakku dulu? Karena aku tak bisa memasak dan merajut?", sambung Baekhyun.

"Kalau itu karena kau saja yang memang centil, Baek! Lagipula mana mau Sehun _Oppa_ menerimamu kalau sahabatnya sendiri malah menyukaimu. Bisa digantung di tiang listrik _Oppa_ ku oleh Chanyeol _Oppa_ nanti"

Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum gelinya. Kemudian ia dan Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan Luhan.

"Tapi tenang saja, Lu! Aku punya ide!", sorak Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tadi pagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ruang keluarga itu nampak berisik akibat ulah Kyungsoo dan Jimin. Sehun yang memperhatikannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang weekend._

 _"Kembalikan remotenya_ _,_ _Oh Jimin!"_

 _"Tak mau! Acara memasak sangat tak menarik untukku!"_

 _"Dan acara Moto GP seperti itu juga sangat tak menarik untukku!"_

 _"Biar saja!"_

 _"Kembalikan atau mau ku bakar semua istri-istrimu di kamar, huh?"_

 _Jimin mendelik horror ke arahnya. Oke, yang dimaksud_ _ **'Istri'**_ _disini adalah kelima PSP milik Jimin. Mana mau Jimin jika ist_ _r_ _i-istrinya di bakar begitu saja oleh kakak perempuannya ini._

 _"Dasar_ _ **psycho**_ _"_

 _Dan Jimin mendapatkan pukulan telak di_ _tengkuk_ _belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo pelakunya._

 _"Aduh! Sakit Noona..."_

 _"Rasakan!"_

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah, kemudian ia_ _men_ _duduk_ _an diri_ _di tengah adik-adiknya._

 _"Hyuunnggg... Noona memukulku...", adu Jimin dengan muka cemberut sambil menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang acuh tak acuh._

 _"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja, hmmm...?"_

 _"Noona tak mau mengalah. Padahal 'kan dia yang lebih tua"_

 _"Kalau aku mengalah terus, bisa-bisa kau dengan kepala besarmu itu semakin menjadi-jadi", balas Kyungsoo cuek._

 _Entah sudah berapa kalinya Sehun menghela nafas atas sikap adik-adiknya ini._

 _"Oppa tak kerja?"_

 _Kyungsoo heran, tumben Oppanya dirumah. Oppa nya kan_ _ **workaholic**_ _sama seperti ibu dan ayahnya. Mereka bertiga itu tak kenal apa itu weekend dan tanggal merah. Tapi setidaknya, Ny. Oh tak separah Sehun dan Tn. Oh. Ia selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya._

 _"Nanti jam 11", jawab Sehun acuh._

 _Tuh 'kan, tidak ada kata libur untuk pria seperti Sehun._

 _"Bukankah itu sweater rajutan buat_ _H_ _almeoni,_ _H_ _yung?"_

 _Jimin menatap sweater abu-abu yang di pakai_ _H_ _yungnya. Sweater itu masih terlihat bagus._

 _"Iya. Kau benar"_

 _"Masih bagus. Hyung pasti merawatnya, ya?"_

 _"Ini pemberian Halmeoni, tentu saja Hyung akan merawatnya. Dan ini_ _membuat tubuhku terasa_ _hangat saat dipakai_ _di_ _musim dingin seperti ini. Hyung ingin punya banyak koleksi sweater rajutan seperti ini. Jadi Kyungsoo, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau belajar mer... Yak! Kyungsoo! Mau kemana kau!"_

 _Sebelum Sehun_ _sempat_ _menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu kabur. Ia sudah hafal kalau Oppanya pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk belajar merajut. Walaupun ia anak penurut, sungguh ia sangat benci pada yang namanya jarum._

 _"Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Baekkie dan Lulu, Oppa! Aku pamittt!", teriak Kyungsoo_ _sambil_ _melarikan diri._

.

.

.

"Jadi idemu adalah **'memberikan sweater rajutan'** untuk Sehun _Oppa_ begitu?", tebak Baekhyun.

"Benaarrr!", kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan memesan banyak _sweater_ rajutan yang paling bagus untuk Sehun _Oppa_ nanti!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendesah malas. Mulai lagi deh kebiasaan Luhan. Ia selalu menganggap semua orang bisa ditundukkan dengan uang yang berlimpah. Mungkin beberapa iya, tapi beberapa tidak.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Lu. Kau harus membuatnya sendiri. Dan satu lagi! Saat musim dingin seperti ini, Sehun _Oppa_ sangat suka memakan _Tteokguk_. Ia akan tunduk sepenuhnya pada _Eom_ _m_ _a_ , jika _Eo_ _m_ _ma_ memasakkan kami _Tteokguk_ di musim dingin. Dan sebaiknya kau juga harus membuatkan _Tteokguk_ untuk Sehun _Oppa_ "

"Dan semua itu harus kau lakukan sendiri", tambah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerjap. "Sendiri?"

"Iya sendiri"

"Tanpa siapa-siapa?"

"Tanpa siapa-siapa"

"Bahkan... Kalian?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang.

"Mungkin kami akan sedikit membantumu. Aku tahu cara membuat _Tteokguk"_

"Dan kita bisa meminta bantuan Minseok _Eonnie_ untuk mengajarkanmu merajut, sambung Baekhyun.

Wajah Luhan yang awalnya merenggut, kini kembali menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi cara berterima kasih kepada kalian. Kalian sahabat yang paling luar biasaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu ini Luhan belajar merajut pada Minseok. Awal merajut, jari telunjuknya sudah terluka akibat memasukkan benang wol pada jarum. Padahal itu hanya luka kecil, namun Luhan sudah berteriak histeris yang berakhir membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Minseok mendesah malas.

" **Bagaimana kalau setelah ini terjadi infeksi? Lalu berakhir dengan jari telunjukku yang di amputasi?"**

Itulah yang Luhan katakan pada mereka.

.

"Astaga! Pelan-pelan saja Luhan! Kalau begitu caranya kau bisa membuat seluruh benangnya kusut!"

Memang butuh kesabaran _extra_ untuk mengajari Luhan bagaimana cara merajut. Minseok tahu betul bahwa Luhan adalah tipikal gadis yang sekali mengedipkan mata maka apa yang diinginkannya akan terkabul.

"Aku sudah pelan, _Unnie_ _"_

Luhan memberenggut sebal. Ia belum pernah merajut. Dan sekalinya ingin belajar, ia langsung mendapatkan guru macam Minseok yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kemarin lusa ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan seperempat sweater rajutan buatannya, maka hari ini Kyungsoo akan mengajarkan Luhan cara memasak _Tteokguk_. Ia dan Baekhyun memaksa Luhan memasuki dapur untuk pertama kalinya karena selama ini yang dilakukan Luhan di dapur hanyalah mengambil air atau segala macam jenis cemilan yang tersedia di kulkas. Selebihnya ia tak pernah menggunakan dapur sesuai fungsinya. Memasak air saja ia tak tahu, mana mungkin ia akan memasuki dapur mewahnya ini? Dapur ini hanya tersentuh oleh koki pribadi mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai", kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh pada Luhan yang terlihat cantik dengan _apron_ _pink polkadot_ membalut pinggang rampingnya serta rambut yang di cepol berantakan.

Dari raut wajahnya, Luhan memang sudah siap memasak. Tapi saat Baekhyun menyodorkan pisau dapur padanya, ia terlihat ragu mengambilnya.

"Kalian yakin?", lirihnya dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau 'kan ingin memikat hati _Oppa_ ku. Maka, kau harus menyelesaikan ini semua"

Ragu sejenak, hingga gadis itu mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!"

 _Tteokguk_ adalah sup yang tebuat dari _tteok_ yang diiris tipis dimasak dalam kuah kaldu sapi yang diberi tambahan daging sapi, irisan rumput laut, telur, dan daun bawang. Makanan yang sederhana, tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Diberkatilah Sehun yang sudah membuat gadis manja seperti Luhan jadi begini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam berkutat di dapur, _Tteokguk_ buatan Luhan sudah siap. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo menghubungi Jimin untuk segera ke rumah mewah Luhan. Tentu saja dengan ancaman Kyungsoo akan membakar habis PSP nya jika ia tak datang.

Dan kini sudah tehidang semangkuk _Tteokguk_ di hadapan Jimin. Jimin mengerjap dan mendongak.

"Noona yakin ingin memberikanku makanan seperti ini?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu kepada Laxy?"

Kucing betina itu mengeong saat Jimin memanggil namanya.

"Apakah penampilannya sejelek itu dimatamu?", protes Luhan sebal.

Jimin menggeleng cepat. Walaupun sikap Luhan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi ia tak mau membuat Luhan merasa tersinggung. Bagaimana 'pun juga ini adalah usaha Luhan untuk mendapatkan hati _Hyung_ nya, Oh Sehun.

"Apakah _Noona_ punya secarik kertas?"

"Untuk apa?", Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Aku ingin menulis surat wasiat"

"Ya Tuhan, Oh Jimin! Kau tak akan mati hanya karena memakannya"

"Aku hanya ingin menuliskan kata maaf untuk _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ karena sudah menjadi anak nakal. Dan juga kepada PSP ku yang akan kutinggal untuk selamanya"

"Ataga, Kyungsoo! Adikmu ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!", gerutu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kau hanya butuh memasukkan sesendok sup itu, kemudian selesai"

Jimin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memelas. " _Noonaa_..."

"Ku mohon makanlah, Jimin- _ah_. Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya", mohon Luhan.

Luhan terlihat frustasi di matanya, mau tak mau membuat Jimin menyendokkan sesuap ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat Jimin berhasil menelan _Tteokguk_ buatan Luhan.

"Bagai..."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Jimin sudah berlari ke toilet untuk memuntahkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Luhan belajar merajut dan memasak Ia sudah menyelesaikan _sweater_ rajutan buatannya. Namun tidak untuk urusan _Tteokguk_. Ia masih payah.

Jika kemarin-kemarin yang menjadi korban adalah Jimin atau pelayan di rumahnya, maka sekarang adalah adik Baekhyun. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena sempat membuat Jimin _diare_ yang berakibat ia dipandang _ngeri_ oleh Jimin. 3 hari berturut-turut ia meminta maaf pada bocah itu. Tentu saja Jimin memaafkannya, namun dengan syarat bahwa Luhan harus membelikannya sepatu _Converse_ keluaran terbaru dan beberapa pakaian bermerk.

" _Noona_ ingin membuatku _diare_ seperti Jimin?", kata Taehyung sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah _Tteokguk_ yang berada di hadapannya.

"Makan saja, Tae", perintah Baekhyun.

"Tak mau"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bahwa semalam kau pergi berkencan dengan Jeon Jungkook"

"Mana boleh begitu, _Noonaa_..."

"Makanya makan saja"

"Kalau aku _diare_ bagaimana? Akan terdengar tidak _elit_ jika orang sekeren diriku terkena _diare_ "

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidah, "Apa kau dan Jimin berasal dari satu _spesies_ _?_ Kenapa kalian sama-sama menyebalkan?"

"Itu kenyataannya, _Noona_ _"_

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada _Noona_ nya itu bahwa ia tak ingin memakan makanan di hadapannya ini. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah mata yang melotot padanya.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdoa saja bahwa tak akan terjadi sesuatu padaku. Atau lebih parahnya jika aku mati seketika. Siapa yang tahu 'kan jika Luhan _Noona_ memasukkan _sianida_ di dalamnya yang ia kira sebagai penyedap rasa"

Mulai lagi. Sikap aneh seorang Byun Taehyung membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Taehyung. Kami tidak memiliki _sianida_ disini. Cepat makan atau aku akan mencekikmu"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Ia menyuapkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya secara kasar. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berharap-harap cemas menanti reaksi Taehyung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat.

"Ini luar biasa!", serunya dan kembali memakan _Tteokguk_ buatan Luhan. Ia jujur, _Tteokguk_ ini sangatlah lezat. Kuah kaldunya benar-benar pas.

Luhan hampir saja menitikkan airmata melihat Taehyung yang antusias memakan masakannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bertepuk tangan heboh.

 **Luhan berhasil!**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dengan gugup setengah mati. Dihadapannya kini ada seorang Oh Sehun yang terlihat makin tampan. Mereka berada di ruang kerja Sehun ngomong-ngomong. Saat jam makan siang selesai, ia langsung menemui Sehun di Restoran keluarga **Oh** itu. Ia tahu betul saat jam segini, Restoran tersebut akan lumayan sepi karena jam makan siang sudah lewat.

"Lama tak bertemu, Luhan- _ah_." Sehun membuka suara.

"E.. Ehh kau benar, _Oppa_ _"_

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tidak normal. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Jangan salah, walaupun ia cantik dan sedikit mesum, ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia memang sempat mengencani beberapa pria, tapi itu hanya untuk kesenangan saja seperti mengantar jemput dirinya, atau membawakan belanjaan miliknya. Seperti itulah hubungan yang sempat ia jalani. Tak ada gandengan tangan, tak ada pelukan, bahkan tak ada ciuman. Namanya juga tidak cinta.

.

"Kudengar dari Jimin bahwa kau sedang berada di _Somalia_ untuk ikut berpartisipasi menyelamatkan warga kelaparan disana dan berencana menetap disana selamanya"

"A... Apaaa?", Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ya Tuhan, mulut Jimin itu benar-benar.

"Apa Jimin berbohong?", tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ia jelas melihat raut terkejut di wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya ini.

" _Oppa_ jangan percaya pada Jimin. Astagaaa anak itu"

Sehun terkikik geli. Luhan yang memberenggut dan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti ini membuatnya terhibur. Gadis ini semakin cantik dan... anggun.

Jika di awal perjumpaan mereka, ia mendapati Luhan yang berpakaian seperti gadis bar-bar. Namun saat ini, ia mendapati Luhan dengan _Maxy dress_ yang membuat gadis itu jadi terlihat makin cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna _dark pink_ sudah berganti warna menjadi _dark brown_.

Luhan mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya saat melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu menawan.

"Maafkan Jimin, _oke_. Jadi Luhan, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

Luhan memilin ujung _dress_ yang ia kenakan.

"A.. Aku membuatkan ini untuk _Oppa_ _"_

Kemudian ia meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja yang menjadi penghalang ia dan Sehun. Lalu ia juga meletakkan sebuah kado disamping kotak bekal tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini _Tteokguk_ buatanku untuk makan siang _Oppa_. Dan ini kado kecil yang kubuat sendiri khusus untuk _Oppa_ "

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sendiri?"

"I.. iya"

"Hmmm... Baiklah"

Sehun membuka kotak bekal yang di bawa Luhan. Aroma kaldu, daging sapi dan daun bawang menguar memasuki indra penciuman Sehun. Oh.. Betapa cintanya ia pada makanan di hadapannya ini.

Dengan sendok, ia membawa makanan itu masuk mulutnya. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan was-was saat pria itu menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Ap.. Apa tak enak?", tanyanya takut.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia berdeham sebentar.

"Kuakui ini sangat lezat untuk seorang pemula sepertimu"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar Luhan menghela nafas lega. Sehun kembali menyuap makanan itu kedalam mulutnya hingga habis dan Luhan dengan setia memperhatikannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama isi bekal yang dibawakan Luhan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau belajar darimana, tapi aku tulus saat mengatakan bahwa masakanmu lezat. Kau mau membawakannya lagi jika aku ingin?"

"Tentu saja!", Luhan menjawab cepat sehingga membuat Sehun tertawa. Lucu sekali gadis di hadapannya ini.

" _Nah_ , mari kita lihat apa isi kado yang satu ini", ucap Sehun sambil membuka kado yang juga di bawakan Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat menemukan sebuah _sweater_ rajutan berwarna biru tua di dalam kotak kado tersebut.

"Kau... Kau merajutnya sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" _Oppa_ suka?"

"Ya. Aku suka. Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Tentu!"

Sehun segera pamit pergi ke toilet untuk mencoba _sweater_ tersebut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan _sweater_ rajutan yang membalut indah tubuhnya.

"Ini pas untukku, Luhan- _ah_ _"_

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun seksama. Astaga... Betapa sempurnanya pria di hadapannya ini.

Tanpa di duga, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan sehingga membuat wajah keduanya hanya terpisah jarak kira-kira 5cm.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar saat manik elang Sehun menatap tajam manik rusanya. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, apa besok malam kau ada acara?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Bagus! Bersiap-siaplah besok, aku akan mengajakmu keluar. Kau bisa menganggap ini kencan pertama kita, Luhan- _ah"_ , kata Sehun dengan _smirk_ yang terlihat _sexy_ dimata Luhan. Kemudian pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan dan pergi keluar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

 **'Oh Tuhan! Seorang Oh Sehun mengajakku berkencan!'** , batin Luhan kegirangan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana? Ancur kan? Pasaran kaaannnn? Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan kantong muntah yang anonymous saranin? Kalau sudah silahkan muntahkaann

Huuuu... Maafkan daku... Ini epep pertama buatanku, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sebagus author lain. Namanya juga baru belajar cuyyy...

Dan sebagai author baru disini, aku butuh review dari para readers sekalian. Pleaseee, review yaaahh *kedipin mata*

Aku sudah bilang di bio, kalau aku bukan cuman Hunhan Shipper tapi juga Hunkai Shipper. Jadi, di lapak anonymous ini nantinya bukan cuma ada epep Hunhan aja, tapi ada juga epep Hunkai.

Oh iya satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Thor karena aku bukan pahlawan macem thor. Buat yang '96L panggil aja chingu atau 'honey' *becanda*. Buat yang diatas '96L panggil saja 'saeng' dan buat dibawah '96L panggil saja 'unnie' atau 'noona'.

Okelah cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu. Byee readers ku sayang :*

.

.

 **Review Juseyo~**

.

.

.


End file.
